


Coming to Terms

by nickimonkey (orphan_account)



Series: Chalex Prompts [14]
Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Denial, Future Fic, M/M, Major Character Injury, Married Couple, Medical Trauma, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:34:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26118877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/nickimonkey
Summary: A freak accident causes Alex’s past injuries worse. Suddenly Charlie feels like they are back to square one
Relationships: Charlie St. George/Alex Standall
Series: Chalex Prompts [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878526
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Coming to Terms

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on the grey’s anatomy plane crash

Charlie walked into the house and sighed. It had been a tough day. He was still coming to terms with Jessica being gone.

“Hey Alex.” He exclaimed when he saw Alex sitting in his chair. Charlie went to kiss him but Alex turned to avoid the kiss

“What is your problem now?” Charlie sighed. He was really getting tired of Alex’s whining nowadays.

Alex looked at his husband with a glare. He pulled the blanket angrily off his lap, showing that the lower part of his right leg was missing. “This is my problem. I can possibly never walk properly again. I asked you not to cut it and that is exactly what you did!”

Charlie ran a hand through his hair. “It was that or lose the use of your leg. You already had damage from high school, the crash made it way worse . Excuse me if I wanted to make life easier on both of us.”

There was a crying from the other room and a little girl’s voice coming down the hallway. “Papa! Daddy!”

Charlie called back, knowing the child would continue to call if she didn’t respond. “Daddy will be right there baby girl.”

He turned to Alex. “See you didn’t flinch when she cried for you. Do you even give a shit?”

Alex raised his voice. How dare Charlie even ask him that. “Of course I do. But I can’t do anything to help her. I’ve lost so much”

Charlie flanged his arms around, completely fed up with the situation. “You aren’t the only one who lost something in the crash Alex Standall! Can’t you see that? I thought you of all people would know what it feels like considering you were almost in this exact same position like ten years ago. Are you too stupid or selfish to see what the fuck is going on around you? To the people you supposedly care about! Tyler lost the use of his hand. Clay lost Justin, her sister! I lost Jessica! My best friend since I was four! Who also happens to be Nova’s mother.”

Charlie paused to take a deep breath to get oxygen to his brain. “So suck it up. Stop acting like the world fucking revolves around you because guess what it doesn’t. Everyone has shit they never thought in a million years they would have to deal with but now they do. This is yours. Live with it.” With that Charlie turned on his heel and went to go check on his daughter.

Alex was in the same position but this time his arms were crossed when Charlie reentered the room. “I wasn’t trying to be selfish. I know how much Jessica meant to you. She meant a lot to me too.”

Charlie listened to Alex as he continued. “All my life I have been independent and had to vend for myself. So it’s difficult for me to ask for help, even after all his time.”

“You’ll get used to it.” Charlie said as he sat on Alex’s lap. “Just think I can sit on your lap more often.”

Smirking, Alex replied. “I can get used to this.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think


End file.
